Talia al Ghul (Nolanverse)
This page is about the incarnation of Talia from the Christopher Nolan movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Talia al Ghul. Miranda Tate aka Talia al Ghul is the true main antagonist of the third and final Dark Knight trilogy movie, The Dark Knight Rises. She heads the League of Shadows along with the brutal terrorist Bane. Life in Prison Before Talia was born, her mother, Ra's al Ghul's lover, was placed into a well converted into a prison known as The Pit while pregnant with her as punishment for having the child out of wedlock. After her mother was killed, Talia was befriended and protected by Bane, one of the most feared inmates of the Pit. Bane helped Taila escape at the cost of severely injuring himself. She later returned with her father to rescue her friend. However, Ra's quickly dropped Bane from the League of Shadows. For this action, Talia hated her father but was willing to inherit his plan of wiping out Gotham City. Talia and Bane then, together, formulated a plan to destroy Gotham city once and for all as well as getting revenge on the The Dark knight that protects the broken city. Gotham She revealed this information as she literally backstabbed Bruce Wayne in his Batsuit about to take down her accomplice and protector, who was lying there after Batman turned his jaw injury on Bane in their rematch. Talia then takes the reactor core that Bane had placed in the Gotham Arena in the hopes of detonating it. Talia later dies when Batman rams the truck carrying both her and the increasingly unstable reactor core off the top of a ramp, mortally wounding Talia. Even moments before her death when the heroes discover her in the wreckage, she asserts that she won, as the unstable nuclear reactor was only minutes from detonating in an Atomic explosion, Talia then dies believing her plan a success. Batman is forced to pilot the improvised Nuke out of Gotham using his high tech stealth plane so he would die saving the city. However Batman survives the explosion as he used auto pilot to take the bomb out to see while he escaped. Ultimatley all the work and plans of Bane and Talia were foiled as Gotham was saved and Batman survived. Gallery File:Young_Talia.jpg File:Miranda-tate-is-talia-al-ghul-and-shes-the-main-villain-not-bane.jpg File:550x298 Marion-Cotillard-recalls-Talia-Al-Ghul-denials-for-The-Dark-Knight-Rises-4279.jpg lfnYz.jpg|link=Talia al Ghul (The Dark Knight Rises) Trivia *Marion Cotillard who played Taila is also started as Mal in Inception which directed by Christopher Nolan. *The movie version of Talia bears some strong similarities to Jezebel Jet. Both are double-agents trying to get romantically involved with Bruce Wayne. Both are wealthy and pretend to be philanthropists. Both are introduced at a charity function. Both are revealed as villains after a brawl between Batman and one of his enemies (Joker/Bane). *Talia was similar of Yoon Hye-in from Korean series ATHENA:Goodness of War both they saved by saviors as children when Hye-in was saved by Son Hyuk from LA riots as child while Talia escaped from prison with help of Bane unlike Taila,Hye-in was love with Lee Jung-woo . *She is second love interest of Bruce Wayne after Rachel Dawes before Selina Kyle. *Taila's first appearance in a live action production, whether it be film or television. *She and her father used the aliases Henri Ducard and Miranda Tate and before they revealed to Bruce for their true identities. *she was menioted in novelization of Batman Begins Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:In love villains Category:Terrorists Category:Knifemen Category:Batman Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Double Agent Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Traitor Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Succubus Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Bombers Category:Charismatic villain Category:The Heavy Category:Delusional Category:Bigger Bads Category:MTV Best Villain Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Complete Monster